Frozen Memories
by abyss-of-lights
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, among other shinigami, is sent to the Human World to clean up the mess the previous Substitute Shinigami has made. When he arrives, he finds that the Substitute Shinigami's friend has a horrible ability - the ability to change and modify someone's memories. One-shot.


**Ok, here's the one-shot I promised to post soon! :D I should probably be updating "The Wish of the Dragon" soon, but for now, please enjoy this (fluffy?) one-shot! **

**Note: As you can probably guess, this takes place during the Fullbringer arc. :) I think around Chapter 473 (I'm not sure which episode, sorry!). I suggest re-reading/re-watching that chapter/episode if you don't really remember what happens. And um, yes. I killed off Tsukishima. I'm sorry. (Ok no, not really)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

Karin_ finally_ managed to somehow stumble out of the rubble that was once a house.

"Ugh..." Karin mumbled as she wobbled out of the collapsed building. She put a hand to her head to stop the light pounding there, and only then did she realize that her forehead was bleeding. The trail of blood wasn't flowing anymore, but the left side of her face now had her smudged blood all over it. Placing her hand on the wound on her forehead, Karin winced slightly at the pain. _Whatever...it's just a cut_, she reasoned to herself. After all, there were much more important things than a simple wound at the moment.

Karin looked up and stopped trying to wobble her way over to find her brother. In front of her stood seven massive black...boxes. There was no other word to describe them. They looked pixelized, as if straight out of a video game, and they sorta floated in the air.

Unsure if it was safe to approach them or not, Karin took a tentative step forward, only to jump backwards when one of the boxes seemingly dissipated, revealing a tall man. He wasn't just tall - he was gigantic. His black hair spiked up all over the place, and there was a black eyepatch on his gnarly face. He had scars all over his chest and body, and he held a freaking _sword_. Though Karin wasn't one to feel fear, she could instantly tell that she wouldn't want to get on this man's bad side.

Luckily, Karin wasn't spotted by the man, so she decided that she should probably just hide. It would probably be better if she had no contact whatsoever with this beast of a person, at least in her opinion. She quickly scurried over to the nearby trees (they were in a forest-y area after all). The adrenaline of the situation was enough to sharpen her senses, and she no longer felt dizzy or wobbly on her feet.

At the moment, Karin was extremely extremely confused. What the hell was wrong with Ichi-nii?! Ever since his first encounter with Shuu-chan that evening, he had been acting strange and hostile towards their cousin. It bothered Karin, since Ichi-nii and Shuu-chan had always gotten along really well in the past. At least, that's what her memories told her. She was instantly transported back in time to the visit to the graveyard. It was when Ichi-nii was 15, and she and Yuzu were 11. It was June 17th, so her family, herself and Shuu-chan were visiting her mother's grave. Even though Ichi-nii was extremely depressed (as he always was), Shuu-chan managed to cheer him up by offering him some kind and inspiring words. However, as she and Yuzu were climbing up the hill, they were attacked by somethi- _Wait what?_ A blurrier memory popped up in her mind, and she recalled with fear that something - a monster - had attacked her and Yuzu. Shaking her head, Karin tried to reason with herself. _Monsters don't exist, silly_. And yet, right in front of her stood a beast of a man who was holding a sword, and floating, pixelized boxes! If she wasn't daydreaming, Karin didn't know what she was doing.

_Why is everything so confusing?_ Karin asked herself, extremely irritated. Was she losing her mind? It sure felt like it. She had these clear memories in her head, but whenever she thought too hard, blurrier memories would pop up. But it didn't feel as if the blurry memories were dreams or anything - in fact, they felt more realistic. As if her experiences from those times actually happened, while the experiences from her clearer memories felt more fake. They felt like false memories...

A loud explosion suddenly brought Karin out of her thoughts. Shaking her head (again), Karin refocused on her situation here. She needed to find out what had happened to her brother. Was he as crazy she was feeling right now? She sure hoped not.

The explosion which had jostled Karin out of her thoughts had happened on the other side of the clearing she was at, and she watched in awe as another strange man stepped out of the explosion. The man was tall, and had surprisingly bright red hair. He had on a black headband and he had tattooed eyebrows. _Woah._ Karin had to admit that the man was rather attractive. The man was wearing the same outfit as the beast, a strange black kimono. Karin started when she realized the man was carrying a katana at his waist.

_Why is everything so strange today?_

Karin watched in wonder as a bald man (also wearing the same black kimono, and also carrying a sword) with red eye shadow started a rather amusing conversation with the beast. It was then that Karin noticed there was a small, pink-haired child on the beast's back. Was the little girl crazy?

Suddenly, a handsome man with ebony hair landed in the clearing gracefully, along with the limp form of a young female. Karin twitched slightly at the familiarity of the woman with raven-coloured hair. Why did she look so familiar? Did Karin know her?

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?" an exasperated cool voice spoke from behind Karin, shocking the daylights out of her. Karin spun around, only to find a strange boy standing before her. The boy was rather short, and he had spiky white hair, with bangs on the left side of his face. His startling jade eyes pierced into her gray ones. He had on a light green scarf, and was wearing the same outfit as the others. Although, she noted, he had on a white haori, as did the beast and the ebony-haired man.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Karin snarled, backing away in a defensive manner.

The boy look startled, and - was that a look of hurt? - backed away slightly as well. He shifted his eyes slightly, not looking at her anymore.

"You...you don't remember me?" he asked softly.

"Of course not! I don't know anyone who wears such strange clothing as you guys. Or who carries swords around!"

But even as the words left her lips, Karin felt a burn, as if she was saying a lie. As if she did know this boy.

A strange boy she hadn't noticed before spoke up. He had icy blue eyes, and long blonde hair that covered half his face, as well as a black cap. Half of his body was... frozen in ice? Strange. "Heh. How amusing," he snickered quietly.

The white-haired boy sent the blonde a withering glare that would've sent most scurrying away in haste. It clearly said _Don't get involved._ Unfortunately, the latter either didn't notice the glare, or he was stupid enough to ignore it.

"Looks like Tsukishima-san's powers wiped away all her memories about spirits and shinigami. Too bad for you, Captain-chan," he said mockingly, a smug look on his face. "Were you guys in a relationship or something?"

Both Karin and the boy reddened at that statement, and both said "Shut up!" at the same time. Still fuming, Karin turned back to the white-haired boy. "You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?"

xXx

"Who are you?"

Toushiro hated to admit it, but those three words stabbed his heart. She didn't remember him. Did their time together mean nothing? The thought sent him spiralling into anger, mostly at this man known as Tsukishima. The man who easily stripped away bonds and memories, making former relationships mean nothing. He scowled slightly, and his turquoise eyes flashed menacingly at the thought of the man.

Karin was still staring up at him, eyes light and curious, but also slightly defensive, as if scared that he would harm her.

How was he supposed to answer that? After all, he wasn't even sure what they were. Friends? That word was simple and would explain their past relationship. But he felt as if the word didn't hold enough meaning. He had shared his thoughts and feelings with her on a rather intimate level (despite how vague it was), and he felt that they were closer than most would expect. She was one of the very few whom he had shared his thoughts with. After all, Toushiro was known as the ice captain for a reason. His zankaputo was ice-based, and his personality as well. He didn't have many important people in his life; only Hinamori, his sister, and Matsumoto, a trusted subordinate and motherly figure. Then Karin stepped in. The carefree expression on her face when she played soccer was so spirited, he himself couldn't help but feel serene and at peace. The large outbursts of her fiery spirit which had melted his own icy heart. She had smiled at him and took his hand, leading him away from his previously dull and boring life. They hadn't had too much contact, but even so, he knew he would never forget the girl.

"Well?" the girl asked again, obviously impatient at this point.

Hesitantly, he answered her. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Did I...know you? Hitsugaya-kun?"

He breathed in sharply when she said that; she _never_ called him by his surname. His heart ached as he realized that she really didn't remember him. Steadying his breath, Toushiro answered. "Do you believe in shinigami?"

"W-what? What kind of question is that? Besides, stop avoiding my question and answer it!"

Irritated, Toushiro ran a hand through his messy mane. "Look, you don't need to know alright?"

"Like hell I don't! Who are you?!"

The two bickered slightly longer, before Toushiro sighed exasperatedly. He knew he had lost. After all, she was a Kurosaki, and all Kurosakis were extremely stubborn.

"Who were you to me?" Karin asked insistently.

"...I knew you."

Karin scoffed as anger overcame her. After all, being fiery was characteristic of her. "Quit the bullshit! I think it's rather obvious that you used to know me. My question is who were _you _to _me_? Hitsugaya-kun, there is absolutely no point in hiding this from me. I will tackle it out of you."

"..."

"What?"

Toushiro repeated himself, voice slightly stronger. "Don't call me that."

"What? What should I call you then?"

"...Call me Toushiro."

"T-Toushiro?" The name slipped out of her mouth easily as her tongue tested it out. It didn't feel as foreign as she thought it would; it actually felt really natural to call him that.

Toushiro nodded once, to show his approval of her calling him that.

"Well then, Toushiro," Karin started rather shyly, slightly embarrassed by calling him by his given name. "Answer my question already, you jerk," she said, slightly teasingly.

His face reddened ever so slightly but he stood his ground. Refusing to answer, Toushiro asked his question again. "Do you believe in shinigami?"

Karin glared at him, but relented. "Huh, of course not. Spirits and ghosts don't exist."

Toushiro felt himself shake slightly at her response. So Tsukishima really had erased all her memories concerning shinigami and spirits. She didn't even know that her own brother was one.

"Go home."

Karin was startled, as the sentence came out of nowhere. Of course, anger quickly overcame the shock on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm not going home!"

"Go home, now," he responded, voice slightly gruffer this time. "This is dangerous, especially if you don't know what's going on."

"Hell no! Ichi-nii is acting weird, and strange things are happening all over the place. I need to find out why! You can't order me around!"

"Go home now Karin."

Karin stopped in her tracks, surprised that he had called her by her given name. When he called her that, she felt ...warmer. Her cheeks darkened, and she tried to glare at him, but to no avail.

"What if I said no? Toushiro, tell me. What are you hiding? What's happening out there? Did I...forget something? Something important?"

Unable to look her in the face, Toushiro looked at the ground. The moon shone brightly overhead, and it landed on his hair, causing it to shimmer silver.

Sighing, Toushiro turned back to Karin. "Let me take care of this guy first," he said, while pointing at the blonde kid. "Then... Then, I'll try and answer some of your questions."

xXx

Karin seized her head in pain. "Oww..." she moaned in a low voice.

Toushiro immediately leapt up. "Kurosaki, are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

She nodded her head barely, but she was still clutching her head with a vice-grip.

Memories of sunsets and soccer, and a rather handsome white-haired child flooded her head as she tried to blink back tears.

Toushiro had brought her into the only standing room that remained of the house (key word; _remained_) after "taking care" of the blonde boy. He had been starting to tell her about how he had been her friend before when the memories came. She didn't understand; she didn't understand anything that was happening. What was going on? She strained her eyes open and found Toushiro kneeling beside her, trying to hold her in a comforting manner.

"Kurosaki...do you want to lie down somewhere?" he asked softly.

Karin shook her head, her head no longer hurting as much. The memories had stopped flowing in. "I...I'm fine now. Thanks though," she replied.

"My memories of you. They came back slightly," she continued, eyes looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Not everything. But I remember how you helped us with soccer. And, you saved me I think. From something large. I don't really remember, it's all fuzzy and confusing."

Toushiro was breathless for a moment; was their bond so deep that she really had remembered him, despite Tsukishima's power? He was touched. Forcing himself to regain his composure, his face settled back into an impassive mask. "That's interesting..." he muttered quietly.

He hugged Karin closer to himself, burying her head in his chest. He inhaled the sweet pear scent of her hair, sighing in contentment. Oh, how he had been longing for this. He was no fool. Since the last time he had seen Karin, over 17 months ago, he had realized she held an important part in his life. He needed her. And now, when he finally returned, she had grown up. She had become a young woman, and had gained a nice set of curves. Her face had matured from its once childish composition, and her hair was silkier. She was still the same person inside though. She was just as fiery, just as stubborn, just as bright as she had always been. He had missed her.

"Kurosaki...promise me. Don't always be so reckless," he murmured, as his lips brushed over the wound on her forehead. Karin shuddered. "You're injured, and it hurts me to see your blood."

"Toushiro," she breathed. "I-I can take care of myself," she continued, beat red.

Toushiro hugged her tighter as he buried his head into hair. In front of the other shinigami and captains, he couldn't let his emotions show. But here, alone with Karin, he decided it was alright if he spilled a small part of himself. His breath shuddered slightly as he felt sorrow and anger encompassing his body. When he had first seen Karin that night and she didn't remember him, he couldn't even describe how devastated he had felt. Here he was, finally reunited with the girl of his dreams, and she couldn't remember him. He could've swore his heart had shattered right then and there.

Of course, the sorrow was minuscule in comparison to the anger he felt for Tsukishima. That man had stripped Karin of her past and had filled her head with false memories and feelings. He had hurt Karin and her friends, and he was going to pay. Toushiro felt bitter that Kuchiki-taichou had ended up fighting Tsukishima, while he had ended up with the selfish brat. Even now, when he knew that the sinful man was dying, he wanted to exact revenge on him for harming Karin.

_His_ Karin.

_No!_ he thought. She wasn't his; she didn't belong to anyone. But, oh how he wanted her to belong to him.

"Uh...Toushiro? It's kinda hard to breathe down here," Karin said, voice muffled in his chest.

Immediately, Toushiro leapt up and released her, face changing into multiple shades of red. "S-sorry! I don't know what I was doing," he tried hastily to explain his behaviour. He couldn't believe himself! Who did he think he was, to hug Karin like that?

"Hey Toushiro..." Karin murmured quietly. "Was what that blonde kid said true? That Shuu-chan's powers wiped away my memories?"

For a moment, Toushiro didn't know who Karin was talking about. "Who's 'Shuu-chan'?"

"My cousin. His name's Tsukishima."

Just hearing the man's name caused Toushiro to tense up, and he had to restrain himself from scowling too unpleasantly. "Yes. His power can erase and change someone's memories. It's the worst. He's scum," he answered gruffly, hatred easily heard in his deep voice.

"Shuu-chan's not a bad person! He was always kind to me and Yuzu, and he always helped out Ichi-nii. I don't believe you! I've known Shuu-chan all my life, and you're just some random person who I've never met before, and you're expecting me to believe you?!" Karin cried out angrily. Though she couldn't deny that there was definitely something wrong with her memories, she wasn't about to just sit there and allow some _stranger_ to insult her family. "Who do you think you are?! Shuu-chan is... Shuu-chan is family, and I can't ever thank him enou-"

Karin was cut off as something soft hit her lips. W-what? Were those...lips?

Toushiro had been sitting there, twitching during Karin's entire speech about "how lovely Shuu-chan" was. He had been planning on patiently sitting through the whole thing, but then Karin practically said that he was a stranger. That she had never met him before. That she trusted _that horrible man_ over him. And the thought was so painful, so excruciatingly unfair, that he couldn't stop himself. He had leaned over quickly and pressed his cold, chapped lips to hers.

At first, Karin was stunned into silence, and she couldn't even move. When her mind could finally form coherent thoughts again, her first one was - surprisingly - that she was enjoying this kiss. Her second one was _What the hell is Toushiro doing?_ Her third thought was _Get off of me you jerk!_

She had been fully intent on shoving Toushiro off of her and reprimanding him for being such an ass. However, she found that she _couldn't_. Despite how much her mind screamed at her to get as far away from Toushiro as possible, her body had some other thoughts. Her lips seemed to enjoy the feeling of his cool, soft lips, and she didn't exactly have the strength in her arms to push Toushiro away. So she just sat there on the cold, stone floor, with Toushiro's unmoving body next to her. She considered moving and responding, but frankly speaking, she was too tired. Perhaps she would just enjoy the feeling of his lips for the time being.

After what seemed like an eternity, Toushiro broke away. What had he just done? _Holy shit, what did I just do?!_ He had acted completely on impulse, and now he was in an enormous mess. There was no way he would be able to get away with just a "Sorry, I don't know what I was doing" like before.

After a few uncomfortable and silent minutes passed by, Karin spoke up. "That was going to be my second question. The other thing that blonde kid said. About us being in a relationship before. Was that also true?"

Toushiro's head whipped to face her, and he stared at her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Letting out a deep sigh, he responded somewhat sadly. "No, we weren't. We were just...friends."

Karin smirked slightly, trying to lighten up the awkward atmosphere. "Well, I'm pretty sure that's not something a friend would do to another friend," she chided him snidely. She even had the courage to poke him teasingly in the stomach.

Toushiro blushed beat red, and he couldn't even sputter out a proper protest. Seeing Karin laughing at him, he finally managed to find his voice again. "Kurosaki..."

Karin immediately stopped laughing and looked seriously into Toushiro's eyes.

"I...I'm sorry about that. That wasn't appropriate in the least. And what you said earlier about how you've never met me before...it might as well be true. You'll be safer this way. So...so, just forget about me, ok?" he finished quietly, face twisted into a painful expression. He made a move to stand up, but he realized with surprise that Karin was holding him down.

"What are you saying Toushiro? We've obviously met before! I was just angry about you insulting my family earlier, but I didn't actually mean it," Karin protested. "Plus, we were obviously rather close friends if...if you feel that way about me," Karin said rather awkwardly. "So, please! Don't leave!" she pleaded with a few unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't even really know you, but I feel as if you were important to me. I don't want you to go..."

Toushiro looked at her sadly for a moment before shaking his head and standing up. "Thank you Karin," he said softly and sincerely. He had even used her first name. "But, maybe it's better this way. You won't constantly be in danger anymore if you don't remember about my world."

"No! Toushiro!" Karin called out. Suddenly, another wave of memories washed over her, and she fell onto the cold ground. Her hands clutched her head once more, and she whimpered in pain. "W-what's happening to me?" she hissed quietly.

Startled, Toushiro quickly turned around to help her. Were her memories coming back because that man was dead? He quickly searched for his reiatsu and almost cried out in joy. The man was dead.

After a few agonizing minutes, Karin's body stopped trembling and her breathing evened. Blinking a few times, she slowly sat up and stared into Toushiro's face.

Without warning, she pressed her lips on his firmly. She wrapped her arms around Toushiro's neck and closed her eyes in bliss. Her lips moved encouragingly, and Toushiro couldn't resist much longer. Though thoroughly confused, he kissed her back. This time, his lips moved. He gripped Karin tightly against himself and closed his eyes as well.

_No!_ Quickly, he pushed her away from himself. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?" he asked somewhat angrily.

Karin stared back at him, looking rather frustrated. "Well, I got my memories back! All of them! Everything. Everything about Shinigami, about spirits, about Ichi-nii...About you."

Toushiro could only slightly gape while Karin continued.

"And I remember how I felt about you. And well, since you so boldly kissed me earlier," Karin paused a bit here to smirk, "I decided to pay you back. But of course, you had to push me away!" she finished, somewhat hurt.

Toushiro was speechless for a few minutes before grabbing Karin and hugging her tightly. Had he not been so in control of his emotions, he might've cried. He buried his face into her neck as he gripped her tightly, almost as if he was scared he would lose her again.

"...how did you feel about me?" he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Karin turned slightly red, but answered him nonetheless. "I...I think I loved you," she mumbled into his hair, as her fingers lightly caressed his face.

Toushiro smiled lightly into her neck. _Finally...I can have the girl of my dreams._

"You know, I went through that painful process of remembering everything so that you wouldn't leave. So, don't leave, ok?" she murmured.

Toushiro nodded slightly, before lifting his head from her neck. Slowly and steadily, he brought his face level to hers. Both leaned in towards each other, until their foreheads were touching together, noses brushing. Toushiro smiled gently before closing the distance between their lips. The two shared their third kiss of that night as stars started popping up overhead in the black, velvety night sky.

Cuddling closely together, one of his hands gripped her raven hair, as the other supported her back. Breaths mingled together as the two kissed and held each other close. He couldn't describe the bliss he was going through right now - Karin was now _his_. Her soft lips brushing against his sent shivers down his spine, and he lost himself.

The two lost track of time as they continued kissing. Karin sat on the cold floor with Toushiro's strong arms supporting her. Toushiro's warm body easily made up for the cold, hard ground, and she snuggled even closer. His warm chest was small, but large enough for her petite frame. As she leaned into his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. His soft, snow-coloured hair tickled the backs of her hands, and she started playing with it.

Minutes seemed to tick by and they continued to sit there, lips captured by the other's.

A loud, and rather angry voice suddenly shattered the peaceful moment.

"Toushiro, what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?!"

* * *

**Yay! My second HitsuKarin one-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed that. (: Remember to review, please please please!**

**Also, please check out my chapter-fic, "The Wish of the Dragon" if you like HitsuKarin chapter-fics! **

**Thanks a bunch guys, and hope you're having a good winter holidays so far.**

**~abyss-of-lights**


End file.
